


No Touching

by minghaon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Boys in Skirts, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Safewords, Skirts, Smut, Sub Park Seonghwa, Top Kim Hongjoong, blowjob, but again it's very brief lol, implied not great past relationships, it's not really used tho but it's there as it should be, there's also some implied bit emotional issues but it's really not a lot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: Hongjoong wears a skirt. Seonghwa is not allowed to touch.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> The times I've written smut can be counted on one hand, but I did my best. Also I can't write anything without there being some kind of implied emotional thing lol. 
> 
> I mostly wrote this, because my friend complained about there not being enough bottom Seonghwa fics so.. here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seonghwa had never really thought he had a thing for skirts. But then it had started. It had started with a piece of fabric, barely enough to call half a skirt, over pants, and sure it had looked great, but to everything looked good on Hongjoong if you asked Seonghwa. Then the next day, the piece of fabric had grown a bit and now it was definitely half a skirt. It was still on top of pants, but for some reason it made Seonghwa imagine things. The same thing happened the next day, then the day after, then the day after. At some point Seonghwa had almost gotten used to imagining things, then excusing himself to go jerk off in the bathroom. Hongjoong didn’t comment on it, but every time they were cuddling on the couch and Seonghwa fled to the bathroom, he looked like he really wanted to say something.

Maybe that’s why Seonghwa should have really seen this coming. He had both feared and looked forward to the day Hongjoong would show up in only a skirt. The day would come, that much he knew, but he really wasn’t ready for it. Especially not for _this_.

“You’re so slow sometimes,” Hongjoong tells him softly. His small hands run through Seonghwa’s messy hair, slow and gentle. His voice sounds so fond, it makes shivers run down the older’s spine.

Hongjoong is currently standing in front of him, only wearing a short skirt and a hoodie – probably Seonghwa’s, Seonghwa hasn’t really been in his right mind to find that one out yet – too big for his small frame.

The whole attire makes him look so soft and loveable and Seonghwa can’t do much but let out a small, low whine. His hands are longing to touch Hongjoong somehow. Doing his best not to give into the temptation, he grips the pillow in his lap tightly.

Today there’s one main rule; Seonghwa can’t touch. He can’t touch anything unless Hongjoong tells him to. The way the fabric of the skirt just hugs Hongjoong’s waist perfectly, and the way his butt is only just covered by it, has Seonghwa desperate for touch. It’s been almost a week of different skirts and blue balls. Looking back it’s probably his own fault.

“I was waiting for you to make a move, you know,” Hongjoong tells him. Their faces are so close to each other. Their noses are basically touching. He’s doing it on purpose. Seonghwa knows – or nose haha – that. He has to tilt his head up slightly to look into the other’s eyes. “How many times did you have to jerk off alone in the bathroom this week?”

Hongjoong’s voice is a mix between amused, teasing and slightly disappointed. And he knows exactly what it does to Seonghwa. Seonghwa isn’t exactly sure this counts as humiliation, but his cock isn’t in doubt and only grows harder at the words. He almost moans, but stops himself. It’s too early to be this affected, but at the same time he’s been teased for almost a whole week.

Seonghwa doesn’t answer. Instead he tilts his head enough for his lips to craze Hongjoong’s, before the smaller grips his hair hard – not enough to actually hurt – and pulls away. The taller of the two whines, but doesn’t move otherwise. The look he gets is one of disappointment, accompanied with a sigh.

“I said no touching.” There’s a teasing glint in his eyes as he says it. “Now answer the question.”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to,” Seonghwa mumles shyly.

Hongjoong stares at him, almost in shock. Then he smiles and shakes his head shortly. “Seonghwa, we’re dating.”

He knows. Of course Seonghwa knows, but at times he still can’t believe that someone like Hongjoong actually wants to be with someone like him. It’s like a dream come true.

“I know,” he tells him, “But I wasn’t sure if you just liked wearing skirts. I didn’t want to make it something sexual for you, if you just really liked wearing them.”

Everything stops for a second. Their eyes meet and there’s a weird silence between them.

“I know it’s stupid, I’m-,“ he starts, but Hongjoong interrupts him by placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Seonghwa almost keens at the attention. It may not have been almost a week since they kissed, but every single kiss is amazing to him. Kissing Hongjoong is like a small piece of paradise – or what else good you believe in. It’s an activity he could participate in every minute, every second of the day.

“It’s not stupid,” Hongjoong assures him.

They both know Seonghwa has some emotional issues from earlier relationships, and Hongjoong always tries to assure him that he’s perfect and that’s he’s not doing anything wrong. Seonghwa could probably never do anything wrong. At all times of the day he’s all soft and careful words, not wanting to hurt anyone. Every time Hongjoong looks at the older he sees nothing but perfection.

“I didn’t even think about it like that. Thank you for being so considerate.”

They kiss again. For a second Seonghwa forgets about the rules, placing his hands on Hongjoong’s hips.

There’s a warning tuck on his hair. It has the desired effect, making the older remove his hands faster than anything. He mutters and apology against his boyfriend’s lips. No response is given other than Hongjoong deepening the kiss, by slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Seonghwa can’t do much else than just enjoy. He tries to sit as still as possible, wanting nothing more than to engage more in the play, but knowing Hongjoong won’t be as nice if he breaks the rules a third times he lets the other do as he pleases.

Low moans leave his lips, despite them being pressed firmly onto the other’s.

The next second Hongjoong draws back. He looks into Seonghwa’s eyes as he plays with his hair softly. A smile is painted on his lips and Seonghwa can’t help but mirror it.

“If you suck me off, I’ll fuck you into the mattress.” The suggestion hangs in the air for a bit, before Seonghwa pulls himself out of whatever head space he’s in, and realizes that he needs to answer for them to continue.

He nods eagerly. Hongjoong looks him up and down a couple of times, as if he’s trying to make sure this is actually what the older wants. It takes a bit, but when he doesn’t seem to find whatever he’s looking for he nods himself.

“I need you to say it, Seonghwa,” he instructs, “Use your words.”

Seonghwa must be farther away than he thinks – Hongjoong however seems to notice – and once again, it takes a bit for him to get back to himself. This is probably what he gets out of being teased for close to a whole week.

“I want to suck you off, Hongjoong,” he says as firmly as possible, trying to ignore the cloudy feeling in his mind at the moment.

“What’s you colour?”

Seonghwa stares at him for a moment. He lowkey thinks it’s stupid that he asks that already. They haven’t even done anything other than kissing, and other days they’ve gone way further, rougher and harder before he asked. The way Hongjoong is looking at him makes it seem like he sees everything that is Seonghwa, and he knows Hongjoong just wants what’s best for him.

“I’m fine,” he ends up answering.

“Colour?” Hongjoong insists in the softest voice.

“Green,” Seonghwa says, “I’m fine, Hongjoong.”

Another second goes by with them just staring at each other. Seonghwa just waits, hoping Hongjoong sees that he’s really fine and doesn’t settle for cuddling for today. Cuddling is great, but it’s been a week and Seonghwa could really use some cock at the moment.

The Hongjoong nods and slips back into his role. “Remember no touching.”

The reminder is enough for Seonghwa to slip down on the floor with a purpose. Hongjoong takes the seat on the bed. Looking at his boyfriend now on the floor, Hongjoong raises a brow as if to tell him to get on with it.

No hands, Seonghwa reminds himself, attempting to take in his task. If the skirt had just been pretty to look at before, now it’s like a blessing in disguise. If the smaller was wearing jeans, there would be a zipper to get through first – those are hard to get through without hands – now there’s none. To make Seonghwa suffer, Hongjoong hadn’t even bothered wearing a pair of boxers underneath the skirt.

His knees hurt a bit as they scrap on the floor, when he crawls to the space between Hongjoongs legs. Once he’s there, he wastes no time. Without any hesitation he dives under the skirt and takes Hongjoong’s cock into his mouth. Other days, he’d probably tease a bit at first, but he’s eager and way too desperate for this at the moment. The moan that falls from his lips, when he feels the weight of his boyfriend in his mouth, can’t be helped. Without much effort, he takes Hongjoong in all the way until the tip hits the back of his throat, almost making him gag. This is not the first time he’s given his boyfriend a blowjob, and he knows his own limits pretty well. Without any hesitation once again, he begins to bop his head up and down slowly. His low moans mix with Hongjoong’s and there’s saliva dripping from his mouth. He almost doesn’t hear the small praises Hongjoong gives him, since he’s too occupied with both the blowjob and trying not to move his hands from the floor.

Seonghwa doesn’t know for how long Hongjoong lets him blow him, but at some point he’s pulled of Hongjoong’s cock with a soft tuck on his hair.

The smile on his lips can’t be helped, when he sees the smile Hongjoong sends him.

“Come up here,” Hongjoong says, patting the bed next to him.

Seonghwa does as he’s told without any complains – he’s not about to be a brat now, that’s for sure. He’s too into their current dynamic for that. As soon as he’s next to the smaller, he’s pushed down onto his back with the smaller straddling his hips. The next moment his lips are attacked by Hongjoong’s in a slow, yet somehow hard and possessive kiss. With his hands, once again, gripping the sheets beneath him, Seonghwa feels like this is a test. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it – in fact he’s enjoying it very much – but it feels like Hongjoong is making it hard for him to not touch on purpose.

Only when Hongjoong pulls away with a small lick to his lips, Seonghwa’s suspicions are confirmed.

“Good boy.”

The words go right to Seonghwa’s already very hard cock, and another moan falls from his lips. At this point he’s crossed over whatever embarrassment he felt at being so affected by Hongjoong, and he’s just going with it, feeling like he deserves this. He deserves the pleasure. That’s one of the things Hongjoong has taught him in the time they’ve been together. He deserves good things.

Another peck is placed on his lips, before Hongjoong pulls away completely, sitting up. Without the smile leaving his lips, he looks down at Seonghwa. The way his slightly older boyfriend is laying, clenching the sheets in his hands, staring up at him with dark eyes, saliva still glistening on his chin makes something swell in his chest. It’s love, he thinks.

“Want me to finger you open or do you want to do it yourself?” Hongjoong asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Then again, it’s kind of hard to do it yourself, if you’re not allowed to touch, isn’t it?”

Seonghwa whines. “Please, Hongjoong.”

This time Hongjoong doesn’t force him to say more. Instead he moves away from Seonghwa’s hips and taps his knee twice. It’s an order for Seonghwa to remove his pants and spread his legs, and he does just that.

For a moment, Seonghwa closes his eyes to catch his breath. Only when he feels a poke on his scalp he opens them again, to be met with Hongjoong’s raised brow. He has a pillow in his hand and he signals for Seonghwa to lift his head. “Thanks,” Seonghwa whispers and he gets an ‘of course’ as answer.

This is one of the reasons why he loves Hongjoong so much. He always does everything he can for Seonghwa to be comfortable and it makes him feel so loved.

Then Hongjoong is gone from his view again, and the next moment he feels a cold, wet finger circle his hole. A small gasp leaves his mouth at the feeling, but then it’s replaced by a satisfied sigh, when the finger is pushed inside.

Technically, Seonghwa is allowed to speak. The only rule is that he’s not allowed to touch, but they never said anything about talking. However, he tends to let Hongjoong do the talking, when Hongjoong is in charge. It’s too easy for him to slip into his role and just let the other tell him what to do. It’s easier and he knows they both enjoy it.

When a third finger is added, Seonghwa can’t not let out a small “fuck”. Hongjoong moves the fingers around slowly, and that’s when he finds the right spot and Seonghwa cries out.

“Fuck, Hongjoong. Yes, please.” He becomes a blubbering, moaning mess the more that one spot is hit again and again. Hongjoong’s fingers might not be the longest, but they always reach all the right places.

When the fingers are removed, Seonghwa is given a couple of minutes to catch his breath, while Hongjoong readies himself. Then he feels the tip of Hongjoong’s cock on his entrance and his boyfriend’s face is in front of his.

“You ready?”

“Please.”

Then Hongjoong kisses him and pushes in all the way. Seonghwa moans into Hongjoong’s mouth at the stretch. They stay like that, just kissing, getting used to the feeling all over again, until Seonghwa gives a small nod.

The pace starts slow, and Seonghwa moans at the feeling of Hongjoong’s cock being pulled almost all the way out, before it is thrust in again. Hongjoong makes sure to hit that one spot every time he thrusts in, and Seonghwa keens and moan every time. The pace gradually speeds up and he can’t do much more than lay still, moan and get lost in the feeling of his boyfriend in him. His own cock is hard, sprouting precum all over the shirt he’s still wearing. It still hasn’t been touched at all, yet somehow Seonghwa can’t seem to want to complain about it. There’s something so incredibly great about being at Hongjoong’s mercy, so instead he just tightens his grip on the sheets.

Hongjoong groans above him. Without the pace slowing down, he reaches for Seonghwa’s hand and places it on his neglected cock.

“You can touch,” he pants.

The pleasure makes Seonghwa jerk. The words take a bit to reach his cloudy mind, but when they do, he doesn’t waste a minute. His pace starts out too fast, too desperate, but it’s quickly replaced by a slower one, dictated by Hongjoong’s hand on top of his.

At this point, both of them are moaning, panting messes and it doesn’t take much for Hongjoong to reach his climax. He comes with a loud moan and a shake on top of Seonghwa. Once he’s down from his high, he doesn’t slow his pace and now all his attention is on Seonghwa. It only takes a couple of strokes before Seonghwa too reaches his orgasm, and both of them collapse onto the bed, Hongjoong on top of Seonghwa.

There’s a comfortable silence in the room afterwards, only broken by their soft pants.

“I love you,” Hongjoong says, shifting a bit to look his boyfriend in his eyes.

He looks beautiful like this, Seonghwa thinks and he can’t help but smile as he kisses him.

“I love you too,” he tells him. And he’s never spoken a bigger truth in his life.


End file.
